Episode 69
するディーバ|romaji =''Shissōsuru Dība'' |type = Anime|airs = August 16, 2015 (Japanese) October 21, 2016 (English)|season = 2|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 68|next = Episode 70|image = |duration = 24 minutes|englishtitle = A Concerted Effort}}"The Sprinting Divas" ( するディーバ Shissōsuru Dība), known as "A Concerted Effort" in the Dub version, is the sixty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis After ten years of silence, Chojiro has finally returned to the stage! His opponent is Yuzu! Meanwhile, Yūya watches through the television set the Riding Duel debut of his childhood friend. Yuzu wants to show her everything to Yūya, and goes all-out against Chojiro's assault. Who shall triumph in the end! Featured Duel Yuzu Hīragi vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Chojiro Chojiro Normal Summons "Cardian - Matsu" (CG Star 1/100/100). He Releases "Matsu" to Special Summon "Cardian - Matsu ni Tsuru" (CG Star 1/2000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect, as "Matsu" was a Level 1 "Cardian" monster that was not Special Summoned via the effect of another "Cardian" monster. The effect of "Matsu ni Tsuru" activates, letting Chojiro draw a card. If the drawn card isn't a "Cardian" monster that can be Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard. He draws "Ikasama Gohatto", so it is sent to the Graveyard. Turn 2: Yuzu As her opponent controls a monster and she does not, Yuzu Special Summons "Solo the Melodious Songstress" (CG Star 4/1600/1000) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She then Normal Summons "Opera the Melodious Diva" (CG Star 4/2300/1000), though that card may not attack the turn it is Summoned. Yuzu activates the Permanent Magic Card, "Fortissimo". This will let her increase the ATK of a "Melodious" monster she controls by 600 once per turn until her next Standby Phase. She uses this effect on "Solo" (1600 → 2200). "Solo" attacks and destroys "Matsu ni Tsuru" (Chojiro: 4000 → 3800). Turn 3: Chojiro Chojiro activates "Card Regeneration", letting him Special Summon a "Cardian" monster from his Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. He Special Summons "Matsu ni Tsuru" (CG Star 1/2000/2000). He then activates "Card Preparation", letting him change the Level of a "Cardian" monster he controls to 2 and then draw a card. He changes the Level of "Matsu ni Tsuru" to 2 and draws "Chokoikoi", while his hand contains "Synchro Gift" and "Diceversity". Chojiro activates "Chokoikoi", letting him draw three cards and reveal them. Any "Cardian" monsters he reveals will be Special Summoned with their Levels as 2 and their ATK and DEF at 0. Any non-"Cardian" monsters he reveals will be sent to the Graveyard and he will take 1000 damage for each one. He draws and Special Summons "Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki" (CG Star 8/2000/2000), "Cardian - Kiri ni Houou" (CG Star 12/2000/2000) and "Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" (CG Star 11/2000/2000), all in Attack Position. Chojiro tunes the Level 2 "Matsu ni Tsuru", "Susuki ni Tsuki" and "Kiri ni Houou" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" to Synchro Summon "Cardian - Ameshikou" (CG Star 8/3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Ameshikou" attacks "Solo", but Yuzu finds and activates the Action Card, "Flight", increasing the ATK of a monster she controls by 600 until the End Phase ("Solo": 2200 → 2800). She then finds and activates another copy of the Action Card, "Flight", increasing the ATK further ("Solo": 2800 → 3400). Chojiro finds and activates the Action Card, "Miracle", preventing the destruction of his monster by battle and halving the Battle Damage (Chojiro: 3800 → 3600). Turn 4: Yuzu Yuzu's hand contains "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra, "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Score the Melodious Diva". As Yuzu draws during her Draw Phase, the effect of "Ameshikou" activates, inflicting 1500 damage to her (Yuzu: 4000 → 2500). Yuzu Releases "Solo" and "Opera" to Advance Summon "Prodigy Mozart" (CG Star 8/2600/2000) in Attack Position. Yuzu activates the effect of "Prodigy Mozart", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand once per turn. She Special Summons "Aria" (CG Star 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. Yuzu activates the effect of "Fortissimo", targeting "Prodigy Mozart" (2600 → 3200). Chojiro finds an Action Card. "Prodigy Mozart" attacks "Ameshikou", but Chojiro activates the Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. As "Aria" did not inflict battle damage this turn, Yuzu activates its effect, inflicting 800 damage (Chojiro: 3600 → 2800). Yuzu equips "Prodigy Mozart" with "Saint Instrument". If Yuzu would take effect damage, she can increase the ATK of the equipped monster by that value and reduce the damage to 0. Turn 5: Chojiro Chojiro draws and activates "Choshobu", letting him return a Synchro Monster he controls to the Extra Deck and Special Summon all monsters used for its Synchro Summon from his Graveyard with their Levels modified to 2. Then he can draw and reveal a card. If it is a "Cardian" monster, it will be Special Summoned, ignoring its Summoning conditions and with its Level at 2. If it is a non-"Cardian" monster, he must destroy all monsters he controls and halve his Life Points. He returns "Ameshikou", Special Summons "Matsu ni Tsuru" (CG Star 1/2000/2000), "Susuki ni Tsuki" (CG Star 8/2000/2000), "Kiri ni Houou" (CG Star 12/2000/2000) and "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" (CG Star 11/2000/2000) and draws "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku". ".]] He Special Summons "Sakura ni Maku" (CG Star 3/2000/2000). Chojiro tunes the Level 2 "Sakura ni Maku", "Matsu ni Tsuru", "Susuki ni Tsuki" and "Kiri ni Houou" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" to Synchro Summon "Cardian - Gokou" (CG Star 10/5000/???) in Attack Position. The effect of "Saint Instrument" prevents monsters other than the equipped monster from being attacked, so "Gokou" attacks "Prodigy Mozart", but Yuzu finds and activates the Action Card, "Overpass", swapping the attack of the battling monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. Chojiro activates the effect of "Gokou", negating the activation of the opponent's Magic Card and destroying it. The attack continues and "Prodigy Mozart" is destroyed (Yuzu: 2500 → 700). Turn 6: Yuzu Yuzu draws and Normal Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (CG Star 4/1400/1400). The effect of "Soprano" allows her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using "Soprano" and other monsters from her hand and field as materials. Yuzu fuses "Soprano" with "Aria" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint" (CG Star 6, 6/1000/2000) in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Gokou", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating as it is battling a Special Summoned monster. "Bloom Diva" will not be destroyed by battle, the opponent will take the battle damage that Yuzu would have and the opponent's monster will be destroyed after damage calculation. However, the effect of "Gokou" negates the effects of any monster it battles. Yuzu finds and activates the Action Card, "Overpass", which would swap the ATK of the battling monsters, but Chojiro activates the effect of "Gokou", negating the activation and destroying the card. Yuzu activates the effect of the "Score" in her hand, letting her send it to the Graveyard to banish two Magic Cards with the same name from her Graveyard and activate the effect of those cards. She banishes two copies of "Overpass", thus swapping the ATK of the battling monsters ("Bloom Diva": 1000 → 5000, "Gokou": 5000 → 1000). "Gokou" is destroyed (Chojiro: 2800 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuzu Hīragi Chojiro Tokumatsu Action Field Action Cards Flashback (incomplete) Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2